Sabes
by Raven Sakura
Summary: SF. El día en que Kagome regreso a la epoca feudal... Sabes, no pido nada mas que estar entre tus brazos... Feliz dia de San valentin, aunque sea atrasadito XD


***Sabes***

_Reik_

_Sabes no pido nada mas que estar entre tus brazos,_

_Y huir de todo el mal que a todo he renunciado, por estar junto a ti_

Estoy emocionado, muy emocionado – mas bien no encuentro otra palabra para describir lo que siento – de que ella camine ahora a mi lado, de mi mano en esta noche. Estamos por llegar al claro cerca del pozo donde construí una pequeña casa. No me gusta estar rodeado de muchas personas, por eso la construí alejada pero puede que a ella esto le moleste…

- Disculpa por construirla tan lejos – digo sin mirarte. Apretas mi mano y oigo una risa.

- No me molesta. No te preocupes.

Ella es tan hermosa y comprensiva. Mientras caminamos miro al cielo y no puedo evitar compararla con una estrella. En estos tres años siempre al observarlas pensé que ella era una, tan lejos e inalcanzable…

_Sabes no dejo de pensar que estoy enamorado,_

_Te quiero confesar que soy solo un esclavo,_

_que no sabe vivir sin ti_

Aun no puedo creer que la tenga ahora conmigo… De pronto siento mi mano libre mas mi brazo sentía una pequeña presión por los suyos…

- Extrañaba tanto esta época… te extrañaba tanto… - la oí decir bajo. No respondo. Libero mi brazo de ella para rodearla por los hombros y atraerla más a mí. Su aroma a jazmines llena mis pulmones…

_¡La extrañaba y mucho!..._

Pero el recuerdo de saber que estaba a salvo en su época me ayudaba a no perder la razón. La oigo suspirar mientras se abraza a mi cintura… una extraña corriente eléctrica me recorrió. Ella parece notarlo, ahora me mira y sonríe.

- Estas sonrojado – me afirma casi emocionada. Opto por desviar mi rostro.

_Cuando llegaste tú te metiste en mi ser_

_encendiste la luz me llenaste de fe._

_Tanto tiempo busque pero al fin te encontré,_

_tan perfecta como te imagine_

- ¡Feh! – gruñí y luego me arrepentí. En consecuencia sentí que su abrazo empezaba a romperse pero lo impedí, la abracé más a mí. Mire de reojo la sorpresa en su rostro que luego cambió a una gran sonrisa y se aferró a mí. Esta mujer no ha cambiado en todo este tiempo.

_Seguía siendo perfecta para mí…_

Pero… ese pensamiento me perturbó y el miedo empieza a llenarme. Ella era perfecta para mi, si…

_¿Pero yo lo seré para ella?..._

Llegamos a la casa y encendí la fogata para calentarnos…

- Inuyasha – escuché tu llamado - ¿en qué piensas? – no respondo. Sigo entretenido con las llamas de la fogata – Puedes decírmelo – dices sentándote a mi lado, apoyando la cabeza en mi hombro y suspirando – Acaso… ¿acaso ya no confías en mi? – la tristeza tiñe tu voz. Ahora soy yo el que suspira captando tu atención.

- No es eso. Solo que… - es difícil decírtelo. Cierro mis ojos - ¿estas segura… que no te arrepentirás después de esto? – tu tristeza aumentó en el aire.

- Acaso… ¿acaso no me quieres contigo?

- ¡Tonta! No he dicho eso. Kagome, quiero que entiendas que estas dejando muchas cosas por estar aquí.

- Estoy feliz de estar contigo – me pongo de pie dándote la espalda al sentir que tu tristeza se disipa en el aire. Creo que aun no haz entendido de lo que hablo.

- Kagome, al aceptar volver aquí, estas renunciando a muchas cosas. Sabes que no podrás regresar al otro lado. No verás de nuevo a tu madre, a tu hermano o a tu abuelo… - listo. Se lo dije. No quiero que se vaya pero tal vez ahora desee hacerlo y yo… yo seré feliz por ella aunque este solo de nuevo. Escucho que se mueve. Supongo se arrepintió. Se irá...

- Inu – nadie me había llamado así desde hace tiempo – Cuando nos conocimos ¿Qué era lo que más deseabas? – me agarró frío esa pregunta.

- Pues yo… - lo había olvidado – Usar la Shikon No Tama para convertirme en un yokuai completo – respondo bajo, mas claro, arrepintiéndome de haber tenido ese pensamiento antes. Pero aun no logro entender a donde quiere llegar.

- Y si tuvieras la oportunidad de hacerlo… ¿lo harías?

- No

- ¿Por qué?

- Por alguien en especial – Si, por ella. Por aquella molesta mujer que llegó a mi vida y me aceptó tal y como era. Y se que inconcientemente la buscaba por aceptarme así. Por ella.

- Lo mismo sucede ahora – mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza… ¡No!... Mas bien volvía a latir – Ya cumplí con todo lo que debía de hacer allá y yo… yo te extrañaba – Mi ego creció, lo puedo sentir. No dijo que extrañaba a Sango, ni a Miroku y mucho menos al fastidioso de Shippo… ¡No! Me extrañaba a mí, tanto o más que yo a ella… No, yo la extrañaba más…

_Como aguja en un pajar te busque sin cesar_

_Como huella en el mar tan difícil de hallar_

_Tanto tiempo busque pero al fin te encontré_

_Tan perfecta como te imagine_

Me rodeó con sus brazos por detrás cerrando sus manos en mi pecho y su cabeza reposaba en mi espalda…

- Inuyasha, quiero permanecer a tu lado… - Esas palabras… Otra vez me las dedicas pero la emoción en mi es mas fuerte – Quiero reír, disfrutar, llorar, viajar…Esta vez, quiero todo contigo – Esta mezcla de sentimientos en mí (amistad, pasión, protección, posesión,…) se unen en uno solo, _en amor_ y solo ella es capaz de hacerlo posible. Amo a esta mujer que veo a los ojos, sonrojada como nunca y temblando…

_¿Tendrá fiebre?_

Iba a poner mi mano en su frente pero ella fue más rápida, con la diferencia que su mano viajó a mi mejilla, acariciándola lentamente para luego ponerse de puntitas y darme un tímido beso…

_Su labios…_

¡Oh diablos! son tan suaves. Solo los probé una vez pero fue diferente. Estaba desesperado por encontrarla, por ver que estuviera bien y protegerla. Ahora era diferente.

Paso mi mano por su cintura pegándola más a mí. No se en que momento el beso se hizo más demandante pero sentí una liberación total. Todo este tiempo de añoranza por ella esta liberándose de mi. Mis pulmones necesitaban oxígeno y supuse que a ella también pero aun quería más. Beso tu mejilla y luego recorro con mis labios hasta tu cuello y clavícula. Me enloquece besarte y rozar tu piel con mis labios.

- I… Inu… yasha – suspiras y eso fue como un detonante. Un intenso calor empieza a surgir de mi vientre y recorrerme desde los pies a la cabeza. Mis manos se aferran más a tu cintura, tengo en mí la idea de estar lo más cerca a tu cuerpo de lo que jamás he estado. Es la primera vez que siento esto por alguien. De pronto siento el calor de tu cuerpo…

- Te amo Inuyasha – susurras mirándome. No entiendo porque se separó de… ¡Ya lo sé!

- Ka… Kagome – ahora susurro yo. La sorpresa no me deja decir mas al ver como se quitaba la blusa de miko que Kaede le dio para que se cambiase de ropas… _¿En que momento se lo había puesto?_... Bueno, eso ahora no importa, la prenda ya reposa en el suelo.

_Sabes te quiero confesar que te encuentro irresistible  
_

_No dejo de pensar que haría lo imposible por quedarme cerca de ti_

Tu largo cabello azabache sobre tus hombros se ve tan brillante, tan sedoso… creo que moriría por tocarlos ahora mismo y las llamas de la fogata le dan una color raro a tu cuerpo desnudo, un color hermoso, atrayente, creo que estoy hipnotizado.

- Yo… - dijiste nerviosa. Estas muy sonrojada. Te ves tan adorable así. Me acerco mirándote a los ojos. Necesito de tus labios pero me lo impides. Me desconciertas pero tu solo sonríes. Tus temblorosas manos empezaron a soltar mi aori.

"**Ten cuidado. La primera vez a una mujer siempre le duele."**

¡Mierda! ¿Por qué tengo que recordar en este momento a Miroku? No tenía pensado que esto sucediera hoy mismo. Casi golpeo a ese pervertido cuando entendí a que se refería pero ahora se que solo quería ayudarme.

- Kagome – te llamo deteniendo tu labor. No me había percatado hasta ahí de mi torso ya desnudo - ¿Esta segura que quieres hacerlo? – te sonrojas aun más de lo que supuse podrías pero sonríes a la vez.

- Te amo bakka – respondes sonriente – Estoy muy segura – y deshaces la atadura de mis pantalones y no puedo aguantar mas. Te beso de manera demencial lo sé, pero no quiero detenerme y sé que tú tampoco. Lamo, beso, rozo y chupo la suave piel de tu cuello mientras te deshaces en suspiros entre mis brazos… esta sensación… esta sensación sé que solo la puedo sentir contigo…

_Cuando llegaste tu te metiste en mi ser_

__

Encendiste la luz me llenaste de fe

Tus senos, tu plano estómago, tu suave vientre, todo en ti es tan exquisito y perfecto para mí. Me parece ver a una diosa expuesta totalmente a mis ojos, recostada con un aire de fragilidad que me hace temblar, mirándome con tanta ternura.

- Inuyasha… – gemiste arqueándote cuando toque esa parte recóndita de tu ser. Estoy en el cielo. Esto es un sueño. Ella siempre fue mía y estoy deseoso por hacerlo oficial ahora. Tus gemidos, mientras masajeo el interior de tu ser, me enloquecen.

- Kagome – susurré y luego gruñí. Tus uñas se hunden en mis hombros, sigues temblando y siento húmeda mi mano, pero aun necesito más de ti y darte aún más de mí.

Me posiciono entre tus piernas y te abrazas jadeante a mí.

- Te amo Kagome – debo confesar que se siente tan bien decírtelo. Creo que empezaré a hacerlo mas seguido aunque no en público.

- ¡Oh Inuyasha! – estas tan emocionada. Te beso lentamente mientras sujeto tus caderas y empiezo a abrirme paso dentro de ti. Siento miedo, esto es difícil.

- Lo… lo siento – dije enseguida. Logré entrar pero tu cuerpo tiembla y estas aguantando las ganas de llorar – No quise lastimarte – definitivo. Estoy asustado. No sabia que más hacer. Si hubiera dejado que Miroku siguiera hablando en la tarde…

- Te amo Inuyasha…

- ¿Eh?

- Te amo. Estoy bien. Esto es normal… es… es la _primera vez_ – tienes razón. Era la primera vez para ambos y me alegra saber que soy el primero y el único en poseer a esta pequeña mujer.

- Kagome… - susurro. Tenía que conocerte, quererte, protegerte, amarte, poseerte… Era nuestro destino, porque eres perfecta para mí.

_Tanto tiempo busque pero al fin te encontré_

__

Tan perfecta como te imagine

Empiezo a moverme lento, tengo miedo de lastimarte pero me sorprendo al oírte suspirar…

_¿El dolor se comienza a ir?_... pregunto en mi mente pero parecieras saber lo que pienso porque me sonríes y me besas.

Gimes más fuerte, te aferras más a mí. Hundo mi rostro en tu cuello llevando a mis pulmones tu deliciosa aroma…

- Eres mía – gruñó en tu oído sin pensarlo.

- Siempre… – te escucho susurrar entre gemidos. Algo dentro de mi esta por estallar, lo puedo sentir.

_Como aguja en un pajar te busque sin cesar_

__

Como huella en el mar tan difícil de hallar

Mis movimientos van más rápidos, mi cuerpo esta reaccionando por si solo pero lo disfrutamos. Oigo tu corazón, late al mismo ritmo que el mío. Siento que voy a morir… Pero empiezo a volar contigo de la mano… Llegamos al clímax con un gemido unísoro…

_Tanto tiempo busque pero al fin te encontré_

__

Tan perfecta como te imagine

Jadeante aun, miro que tienes los ojos cerrados, lo estas disfrutando. Esto es una de las cosas más hermosas que he vivido contigo. Nuestras respiraciones se están normalizando y me miras. Me encanta el tono aperlado de tu cuerpo. Te doy un corto beso y me libero de ti. Nos arropamos debajo de las mantas y te abrazo por detrás.

- Kagome…

- Uhmmm… - respondes soñolienta.

- Te amo.

- Y yo a ti…

_Sabes no pido nada mas que estar entre tus brazos..._

_**Fin**_

* * *

Hola _(Hi!)_ Esperamos les haya gustado este one short que va dedicado en el día del amor _(llevamos un día de retraso niña! ÙÚ)_ lo se, pero no pudimos terminarlo el lunes por el vinito XD _(Seeee y eso me inspiró a otro fic!)_ ¿Eh? _(ya lo leerás!) _ y el martes nos cayo de visita mi hermano _(siempre viene ¿no trabaja?)_ U.U Cuídense y feliz 14 de febrero! _(¬¬ estamos 16!)_ U.U

BYE

Raven Sakura _(Black!^^)_


End file.
